


Perfect ass

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden loves Lambert, Alive Aiden, Insecure Lambert (Witcher), Laiden - Freeform, Lambert loves Aiden, M/M, lambden, mention of genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Aiden overhears a drunk Lambert talking about his secret feelings for him and confronts him afterwards. And it gets spicy :)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Perfect ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



> I wrote this for a prompt the wonderful jaskierswolf send me:
> 
> "Can I respectfully ask for some slightly spicy Lambden? Maybe Aiden trying to seduce Lambert for the first time?"

“You’ve been travelling with a cat witcher?” Geralt asked Lambert with raised eyebrows, a tankard of ale in hand. 

They had met by chance in a dingy tavern in the middle of nowhere and spent the evening trading stories about their hunts and getting drunk on the piss-poor ale.   
“Fuck off,” Lambert replied, “he is a good person.” He shook his head before he let it fall back to drain his tankard.

“You of all people should know that a bad reputation must not be true,” Lambert continued, and because he felt particularly prickly he added, “butcher.”  
Geralt huffed and kicked Lambert under the table.   
But Lambert was unimpressed and waved the barmaid over to refill their beer.  
“What makes him such a good person?” Geralt wanted to know. 

“Oh, you know, he is a good friend, helped me out with a contract,” Lambert said, avoiding Geralt’s gaze. A knowing grin started to form on the older witcher’s face.  
“So you like him,” Geralt said a moment later. This time Lambert kicked him under the table and mumbled, “it’s not like this.”  
Geralt’s grin got even wider when he leaned forward and quietly said to the other witcher, “oh, you haven’t told him, have you?”

“Fuck you,” Lambert said, “you can talk with your decade long pinging for your bard.”  
Geralt huffed but couldn’t stop grinning at the accidental affirmation that Lambert was indeed interested in the cat.

\---------

Lambert stumbled to his room. He and Geralt had been drinking for another hour or two till both couldn’t stand straight and Geralt had staggered to his own room.  
Lambert froze in the door frame as he noticed someone in his room and relaxed a second later when he made out Aiden. He was sitting on his bed, propped up against the headboard and reading.

“What the fuck are you doing here,” Lambert slurred and closed the door behind him.  
Aiden put down the book and looked up with a wicked grin on his face.   
“Oh, you know, I picked up on your scent just on the outskirts of the village and followed it here.” He moved to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor, leaning forward on his elbows. 

Lambert furrowed his brows. “And you didn’t say hi, just went to my room, to do what? Read?”  
“Ah, you see, I heard you talking with your brother and I didn’t want to interrupt that...interesting conversation.” His grin was nearly splitting his face now.  
Lambert’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. He took an involuntary step back till his back was pressed to the door.  
“Ahm...what did you…” he stammered as his face heated up.

Aiden mustered him with what could only be described as a hungry glare.   
“That you find me irresistable,” Aiden said after another moment, licking his lips.   
“I...I never said that,” Lambert said, scratching the back of his neck, “and that was a private conversation.” His voice had gotten more quiet with every word.

“Maybe not in these exact words, but I heard you whisper to Geralt that I have the perfect ass.”   
Lambert turned around to storm out of the room, but Aiden was faster. He had walked over in quick strides and gripped his wrist.  
“Stop right there,” he growled.   
Lambert pulled his arm out of his grasp.

“Now look at me, pup,” Aiden purred and lifted Lambert’s chin till they were eye to eye. He reached out for his hand again, but this time he pressed something into Lambert’s palm, something cold...a vial?  
“What?...” Lambert began but was interrupted.  
“White honey,” Aiden said, “drink it.” 

When Lambert frowned Aiden raised his eyebrows and said, “I want you sober when I suck your dick.”  
“My what?”   
“Drink,” Aiden said again.   
Lambert blinked before he pulled out the cork and downed the potion in one gulp. It felt like something cold washed over his body. He swallowed and pressed his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again, the alcohol cleared from his blood.

Aiden was still standing close, carefully watching his face till he was convinced that the other was sober. He took the empty vial out of Lambert's hand and a second later cupped his cheek with one of his hands. His eyes wandered from Lambert’s golden ones down to his lips and back up again.

“Now tell me again,” he purred as he leaned forward till his lips nearly met Lambert’s ear, “what you think about my butt.”  
Lambert inhaled sharply.  
“It’s perfect,” he whispered hoarsely, “and I really want to touch it.”  
Aiden chuckled and said, “then do it.”

Lambert wrapped his arms around Aiden and pressed him close, just holding him for a moment. His hands wandered down his back and finally found the perfect curve of Aiden’s magnificent ass. He squeezed and gasped as Aiden bit his neck playfully. 

Lambert pulled Aiden desperately towards himself. The cat laughed against his neck and Lambert was sure that he had never heard something more beautiful. Aiden kissed the spot he had bitten and then along Lambert’s jaw till he pressed his lips to Lambert’s. The kiss got fierce and desperate, uncoordinated and with a bit too much teeth and tongue, but neither of them cared. 

When they came up for air, both were panting, gaze linked with the other.   
“So,” Aiden began, “what do you think about my proposition from earlier?”  
Lambert cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember anything that had happened before their kiss. “Proposition?”

Aiden bucked his hip forward and Lambert gasped as he felt Aidens hard cock through his trousers press against his.  
“That I suck your dick.” Aiden was grinning broadly again. Lambert opened and closed his mouth a few times before he swallowed and said, “yes..ahm...I mean, please?”   
With a laugh the cat gave him a quick peck on the lips before he winked and dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know if you like it!


End file.
